Ouch!
by Sayonarasolo
Summary: A Thor/reader pairing. You fall down some stairs, and a certain avenger comes to your rescue, and the story continues from there, complete with walks in the park, home decorating, and paint fights. Quite fluffy, with Thor his usual adorable self :)
1. Chapter 1

Story:You fall down some steps, and a certain avenger comes to your rescue.

pairing: Thor x Hurt!Reader

other characters: Tony Stark, Banner, Natasha

type: pretty fluffy

All it took was one wrong step and you went tumbling down the concrete steps of the square. With a crack your head hit the cold pavement at the bottom, and for a moment everything was black.

When you opened your eyes a small crowd had gathered around you, and a tall, muscular blonde guy was leaning over you. He saw that you were awake, and leant back to let you sit up a little. Squinting in the afternoon sun, he pushed your hair out of your face, his fingers gently brushing your temples. "Are you okay miss?"  
"I'm not sure…" you put your hand to the smarting back of your head, and it came away red with blood. Feeling dizzy you began to fall back to the pavement, but the guy caught you and held you up against him for support. "Woah, I think you need to see a doctor. Can you walk?"  
"I…I don't think so" you mumbled, feeling even more dizzy and strangely drowsy, and clutched more tightly to the front of his shirt. He smelt nice, clean like how woods smell after rain has fallen.  
" Okay then, up we go" he said, sounding almost cheerful. Carrying you bridal style, his strong hands under your knees and supporting your head, the guy carried you off, the gentle sway of his walk soothing you into sleep before you had time to worry about being carried off by a stranger.

When you woke up it was night time, and the bright artificial lights hurt your eyes. Squinting, you looked around the small room. And realised that this wasn't the hospital. You sat up quickly, causing another wave of dizziness before a strong hand pushed you gently back down on the bed. In your panic you hadn't even noticed the guy who had helped you sitting next to the bed. "Hey" he said, with a wry smile.  
"Where am I? "  
"You're at the S.H.I.E.L.D department building. In the sick bay actually." He explained.  
"S.H.I.E.L.D? As in aliens over New York S.H.I.E.L.D?"  
Another smile answered your question. " What's your accent?" He asked, tilting his head slightly in a questioning way.  
"Oh. I'm from England," you said hesitantly. "But hang on a minute, who even are you? Why did you bring me here?"  
"I'm… Thor, and I brought you here because I knew there were people here who could help you"  
"Thor? As in ... that Thor?"  
"Yes" another one of those heart warming smiles. "And you are?"  
"Oh, I'm (F/N). (F/N) (L/N)." You felt yourself blushing, and looked down at your hands.  
"And How're you feeling?" Again you reached up to feel a neat line of stitches at the back of your head. "My heads okay... But my left leg feels... Really weird." Looking a little worried, Thor got up and went to the end of your bed.  
"Do you mind?" He asked, and when you shook your head he gently lifted the covers before carefully rolling up your jean leg. From your angle you couldn't see the leg, but you could see his face go pale.  
"What is it?" He turned to you.  
" The painkillers must have stopped you feeling it…"  
" Feeling what?" Not answering your question he just said "stay right there" before rushing from the room. Curious, you slowly sat up in the bed, peering over the covers at your leg. It was swollen, with a big gash in it surrounded by deep purple brushing. Your shin was bent slightly at an odd angle, like a broken stick. Breathing heavily, a new wave of nausea forced you to lay flat on your back again. The pain meds were wearing off fast, and you felt a flush of cold sweat on your face as the pain grew. Thor burst back into the room, followed by, of all people, tony stark. "Thor?" You said, his name coming out of your lips as more of a whimper than a question. Grabbing hold of your hand, Thor said  
"I'm sorry, he was the first person I found". By this point Tony was using his small amount of medical knowledge, propping your leg up with pillows while also grappling with his phone. Finally trapping it between his shoulder and ear while looking around the room for something, throwing things off cupboards and out of drawers, he finally turned to Thor and said, "I need your shirt." Without questioning Thor pulled it over his head, and Tony swiftly tied it above the bleeding, bruised and broken part of your leg.  
"Coulson? Hey I'm in sick bay room 7 with an injured girl and no nurses anywhere? Who cares if they've gone home for the day? A pause." Look, just send the least idiotic person you can find down with the keys to the pharmacy and someone with some medical knowhow. I don't care who just..." You're whimpering got louder as he moved your leg into a new position. "Just send them and send them fast god dammit!" Throwing the phone down he glances at you for the first time, before tapping Thor on the shoulder. "I'm going to go and try and bust open a cabinet for some morphine." While he was gone, the pain began to get even worse and you begin to twist and turn on the bed. Thor sat on the bed and pulled you to him, trapping you against his smooth bare upper body. Tears began to fall from your eyes, soaking his warm chest, and you grit your teeth as more gasps of pain escape. "Shh" he says quietly. "He'll be back any minute, just hold on" and you do just that, clutching his bare shoulders as he rocks you gently.

Tony returns, followed by two other guys, and they swiftly get to work on your broken shin. Tony prizes your arm away and slips a needle into the back of you're hand, but you barely have time to notice as the morphine pulls you under. As the men work to fix you up Thor still holds you, watching protectively as the leg is stitched, set and plastered.

" (Name)?" you groan in reply, trying to crawl further under the covers. You head feels cloudy, and you in general feel as though an overweight elephant has trampled over you. " C'mon, you can't stay in there forever" Hands are pulling the covers back from your face, and gently sitting you up while moving your pillows so you can sit up by yourself. Thor gently leans you back so you can. "Hello again"  
"Hello" You look around and you've changed rooms again. This one is bigger, with a window. Seeing you've noticed the change, Thor explains:  
" The nurse who was supposed to be on duty for you felt so bad about what happened she switched your room for a better one "Leaning towards you, he continues " I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I should have noticed… have made sure your head wasn't the only thing you'd hurt."  
"Its fine," you smile sleepily up at him. " At least you helped me. Most people just carried on walking" He smiled back at you, taking your hand again… which was when you noticed it was attached to a IV. You'd always been terrified of needles, and just looking at this one disappearing under your skin made you feel faint again.  
"Um… Thor… could you take that out please" you're voice sounded muted, and you felt you eyes watering" Seeing you upset, the Asgardian began to get up, but you still clung to him. " Just pull it out… "  
"Okay" quickly pulling off the thin bandage securing it to your hand, he swiftly grabbed the end of the needle and pulled it out from your skin. Seeing your head loll back as you began to faint again, Thor threw the needle across the room, ignoring the beeping of the machine, and once again took your hand, as well as pulling your hair back from your pale face.  
"It's gone"  
" Sorry" you murmured, embarrassed. It was such a stupid thing to be scared of. A tear escaped your eye, and you blushed, ashamed to appear so weak and helpless.  
"Don't worry about it. Now (Name), you need to wake up a bit. I was supposed to ask how long it's been since you ate when you finally woke up."  
" Umm… well I skipped lunch yesterday, so, about 10 o'clock yesterday?" You opened your eyes and looked across at him again. "What time is it now?"  
" I don't know exactly, but it's evening again, so it's definitely been quite a long time." He thought for a minute. " Shall I find something for you to eat?"  
"I'm not really hungry, but if you could find a cup of tea… a proper English one." He looked at you again, a small smile playing across his lips again.  
" A challenge! Don't fear, I shall find your cup of tea. But what makes it English?"  
"In my case, a big splash of milk and three spoons of white sugar" feeling a little better, you pull your self up, noticing for the first time the weight of the cast on your leg. Thor saw this a squeezed your hand a little tighter.  
" Don't worry, I'll be back soon." and with that he got up and strode out of the room, looking every bit like a knight on some noble quest to kill a dragon. That thought made you giggle, and you lay your head back on the pillow happily.

"(Name)? I have your tea." Thor was standing at the side of your bed, balancing a cup of tea, a enormous cup of coffee and about twenty different bags of sweets. "The woman at the counter said you should buy ill people sweets… but I didn't know which kind you liked." You laughed as he tried to stop the top packet falling off by grabbing it in his teeth.  
"Here" you said, gesturing for him to lean closer, and removed the bag from his m0uth. He then set down the drinks on the nearby cupboard, before dumping all the sweets on your bed so that chocolates and sugar surrounded you.  
" Are there some you like?" he said hopefully, falling back into the chair.  
" I like all of them- I'm a bit of a sugar junkie to be honest" you said, ripping open a packet of (favourite sweet). "What about you?"  
"I'm not sure- I haven't tried that many sweets"  
"Well try some of these" you say, passing him a bag. He does, and within a few minutes near on half of the sweets have gone as a result of Thors newly found sweet tooth, although he always asks you before he takes a new packet.

The next time you wake up its night time. The room is dark, but you can still see someone has cleared up the sweet wrappers decorating the room like after a kid's slumber party. Thor is still sitting next to you, asleep in the chair, with one arm draped over the bed towards you. He's sleeping like a log, and doesn't even wake up when you put his arm back into a more comfortable position. You then sit up, grabbing a blanket from the bottom of your bed, and throw it over the Asgardian, trying to keep him warm in the chilly room. Its then you notice that someone has pulled your hair back out of your face and brushed out the tangles, and as you look at Thor you see that his hair is done in the same simple way. Smiling, you realise he must have brushed and put your hair back for you. Lying back down to go to sleep, you reach over to hold his fingers which poke out over he edge of the blanket, and in his sleep he curls them around your small hand. You smile again, and gradually drift back to sleep.

A few days later, and the nurse decides you'll be okay to go on crutches. A good thing, since the one time you let Thor take you around the building in a wheelchair he drove like complete maniac, laughing and letting you roll out of control down corridors. But even though he seemed so carefree he always kept you in reach and caught the wheelchair before anything bad happened. That still didn't make you like it though, especially when he let you go screaming and laughing down the corridor to nearly crash into Bruce Banner, who looked so surprised that Thor was still laughing half an hour later. He still had a small, cheeky looking smile on when the nurse brought the crutches into the room. You were wearing you're normal clothes ( you hadn't let them put a hospital gown or anything on you once during your stay) which a guy had collected from your apartment, although only one pair of slightly too short and embarrassing denim shorts would go over your cast. You swung your legs over the side of the bed, the cast still feeling heavy and bulky. Thor had by this point introduced you to most of the other avengers, except for Natasha who was "too busy", and your cast was signed by many of them, including Thor who had also drawn a smiley face. Slipping your hands into the crutches you found you could hop along quite well, and with the nurses permission you were allowed to be shown around the building without fear of certain death by being pushed into a wall by a overenthusiastic god of thunder. As Thor showed you the small amount of the building you were allowed to see, and introduced you to some other people, you began to get distracted by him- you would study his face instead of the technology and architecture he was showing you. It was doing this that caused you to stumble and fall, your crutches clattering to the floor and you following them with a muffled "oof" Immediately Thor was sitting on the floor next to you, his hands resting on your shoulders to steady you.  
" Are you okay (Name)?" you were still looking around, dazed, and he cupped the side of your face in his hand to make you look up at him." Are you sure?"  
"Yes!" you said, getting embarrassed and grumpy. The indignant expression on your face made Thor chuckle quietly, which of course made you even more angry. Glaring at him, you tried to get up by yourself, but before you could he caught your hands in his, still chuckling.  
" Hey, hold on a second, let me help you up." He began to get up onto his knees, but as he did you looked up and he found your face less than an inch from his. He stopped laughing, and looked into your eyes, which were starting to widen as you too recognised the situation. A small smile began to play on Thors lips, and without any more hesitation he crushed them into yours, taking you by surprise as one arm wound around your waist while the other carried on trapping your hands. Soon you snapped out of it though, and began to kiss him back. When he pulled away his smile was even bigger, and as he pulled you up into his arms he touched his lips to yours again. Standing, he carried you again, leaving your crutches behind you, as well as a bunch of jealous office staff who had been surreptitiously watching from the far end of the corridor, and one very jealous Natasha Romanov who had been passing through. If looks could kill, lets just say you wouldn't have been breathing. Laughing again, Thor swung you up closer to him, and you kissed him again, causing him to stop walking for a moment, before he carried you through the building past endless doors and windows until you were outside in the fresh air, laughing with him as he carried you through the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Can be read as stand alone or as a follow up to Ouch! ( see link)

Story: Your Avenger has difficulty controlling himself, returns home, and then returns to you.

pairing: Thor x Reader

Characters: Thor, You, Tony, Pepper, and Ward

warning: contains lots of kissing ( ! ) and one mention of suicide

A few weeks later, Thor was with you as your cast was taken off, smiling and eventually asking the nurse if he could do it himself. Cutting it off he gently prized the plaster from your leg, which tingled and felt odd as the weight of the cast left it. Swinging your legs over the side of the bed to display your newly healed shin, you bent to see the pink scar across your leg from where you had hit the sharp step. Funny that without that accident you would never have met the guy you loved so much. Sensing your reflective mood, Thor knelt in front of you to examine your shin. Wrapping his warm hand around your calf, he traced the line of the scar with his finger, sending tingling sensations up your leg. With a smile he let go and rolled your jean leg down over the scar, and stood up again. Taking your hand, which was blistered slightly from the crutches you were leaving behind, he lead you out of the winding hospital corridors to the fresh air of the outside world. On the way back to your apartment you realised it had been a while since you walked so far without crutches, and leant more heavily on Thor's shoulder, as your leg began to ache a little. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at you.  
"yeah, my leg just hurts a little that's all" Thor lead you over to a park bench, and sat you on his lap, the afternoon sun filtering down to warm you both. You snuggled into his chest, and felt Thor sigh as he looked up at the sky scrapers surrounding you. This made you look up at him-he was usually so cheerful it was obvious something was up. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, its just...I miss my home realm. My friends and family still wait for me there." You frown, taken aback - you had been so caught up in all this you'd forgotten that he must miss his home.  
"What's it like? Asgard?" The name sounded strange on your lips.  
"Its beautiful" he said "built of gold, and rising from the sea like it grew from it" he sounded so wistful, you began to feel almost guilty for keeping him here on earth. "You can always go back" you said, half hoping he would give a reason making it impossible. You couldn't bear the thought of him leaving you. "And you could take me with you." He looked down at you, surprised at your suggestion.  
"Really? You would travel so far from your world to be with me?"  
"You're all that matters to me" you whisper hoarsely, emotional as you realise that he doubted your love for him.  
"And you are all that matters to me" he said in reply, his blue eyes gripping you with their seriousness. "If I lost you... I don't know what I would do." He said softly, as though realising it for the first time.  
"You won't lose me" you said, and turning to face him you crush your lips to his. His hands fall to your waist, moving restlessly around from your back to your stomach as he kisses you back fiercely. Breaking away with barely hidden restraint he crushes you against his chest, tucking your head under his chin. You still have your arms around him, and both of you wonder at what just happened, the desperation both of you were feeling was different that anything you had felt for each other before. Eventually you got up and continued on your way, Thor gripping your hand even more tightly than usual, and you his, both your faces grim and your mouths silent.

Back at your apartment, you both acted as though everything was normal. Thor was helping you pack up your stuff to move to his much bigger S.H.I.E.L.D provided high rise apartment, and was in the living room stacking boxes while you packed up your clothes. You hear the thud of a falling box from the living room, but when you call to ask what's happened you get no reply. You walk through to the lounge and find Thor sitting on the floor surrounded by the photographs that have fallen out of the box and are now strewn across the floor. Going and sitting next to him, you see the picture he's holding and inhale sharply. "Who is this man?" Thor asks, looking at you innocently.  
"That is... Was my boyfriend, Jack Robertson. "  
"Was?" "  
"He... One morning I woke up and he and all his stuff was gone. For two weeks there was nothing, and then late one night he phoned me. He didn't say anything, just put the phone down after I said hello. And then two days later the police showed up on my doorstep. The guy who he was staying with had... Found him dead." You took the picture from Thor, a tear winding its way down your cheek. "He'd killed himself. He's the reason I left England. It's just... I couldn't stop thinking that somehow I was the reason he did it." You close your eyes, trying to regain composure, and felt Thor's strong arms encircling you.  
"Its okay. It wasn't your fault."  
"You don't know that" Thor pulls you away, his hands on your shoulders forcing you to face him.  
"I do, because if you're anything you're a reason to live, not a reason to die"  
"but-" He interrupted you by pressing his lips to yours. Frozen, you were completely still for a few moments, before you couldn't restrain your self any longer. Feeling the cold desperation to be close to him rising in you again you wrapped your legs around his waist, flattening your body against his so there was as little gap as possible. Still kissing you, more fiercely than ever before, Thor hands trailed down to caress your thighs, before he quickly rose to his feet, you still wrapped around him and turned, crushing you against a wall as he pressed against you, as desperate as you were. His hands pressed the wall either side of you, and you let your legs slide back down until you were standing again, crushed between him and his angry kisses and the wall that pressed against your back. After a few minutes he broke away, breathing heavily, but still leaning with his hands either side of your shoulders, leaving you trapped. Turning his head to the side, and closing his eyes, you were left gasping for breath as you watched the god of thunder's lips tremble, a sure sign of an internal battle within. Turning back to you, and stepping away from the wall, his blue eyes met yours and he said "That was wrong" when you didn't reply he began to pace, dragging his hand through his blonde hair. "I shouldn't have done that."  
"Done what?" You had found your voice at last.  
"Been so... Rough with you... You're not strong enough for me to treat you that way" "I didn't mind" you said quietly.  
"And neither did I" he said, throwing you a slightly crazed smile. "But still, I promise not to... Let my desires overcome me like that again." He looked down, almost blushing. "I should be more gentle with you." Leaving the wall you walked over to him.  
"Then be more gentle now" you whisper to him. Again he takes your waist, but this time lightly, and plants a sweet, almost chaste kiss on your already tingling lips. He pulls away a little and smiles at you, and you smile back. This is how it is meant to be you think. However enjoyable, the desperate kisses earlier had scared you- there was an underlying sense of loss and worry to them, like a soldiers last kisses to his wife before leaving for the front line. Shaking your head to free yourself of those grim thoughts, you reach up and kiss Thor on the line of his jaw, making him shiver. He pulls you closer, and just holds you for a while. Later on you settle on the sofa to watch a movie together, and you both fall asleep in the peacefully flickering light, looking to any outsider like a normal (and 100% human) couple.

But when you wake the next morning, Thor is gone.

********************************

You open your eyes and realise you're alone on the sofa. Waking up quickly you begin to look through the apartment- its small, so doesn't take long to check, but you are still calling for him and checking rooms ten minutes later. In your panic you knock a note off the sideboard, and without you noticing it drifts to rest under the fridge. Finally realising he's not here, and finding no note or anything, you throw on some clothes and practically run across town to the S.H.I.E.L.D. department building. However they won't let you in, won't even speak to you across the intercom except to ask you to leave. The first tears were beginning to fall as you turned and full on ran to the Stark tower. You had a argument with the guard there to, but eventually he rang Pepper, who rang Tony, who of course told the guard a few choice words about letting now sobbing women wait this long to be seen. The guard then nodded grudgingly and you were lead up to the apartment part of the building. There Tony greeted you with unusual niceness, before quickly handing you over to Pepper who had a better chance of understanding what you were babbling about. "Thor's gone honey? Are you sure? Wait a minute, I'll ring Coulson and check if S.H.I.E.L.D. know anything." Angling you towards a designer sofa she leaves to use the phone, leaving you to watch Tony who was, as usual tinkering with something.  
"Um ... Thanks again for helping me with my leg and stuff." He glanced up at you  
"Its fine" he said, and then returned to his gadget. Seeing he wasn't in the mood for small talk, you turned to look outside the window.  
"(Name)?" Said Pepper as she came back in to sit next to you on the sofa.  
"What?" You asked.  
"Thor has returned to Asgard. Coulson says he only stopped for a moment, but he said he'd received some kind of message, and that they needed his help. He then took his hammer and just...left"  
"Did he say if... When he's coming back?"  
"Coulson didn't say so. But no one has checked his apartment yet."  
"I'll go. I've got a set of keys." You turned to go, but felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned, and Tony met your still teary gaze.  
"Don't worry kid, that guys crazy about you. He'll be back." And with that he pulled you into a brief hug. As you left the building though the comfort that rare hug gave left you, and you began to worry.

*******************************************

Letting yourself into his apartment you were shocked by the state of the place- Thor had few possessions, but they all lay strewn across the floor. He must have been in a real hurry you think, but underneath you thought so much of a hurry he couldn't even wake his girlfriend to say goodbye?. Sinking to the floor amongst the bits of paper and clothes, you realised he was properly gone. A million miles out of your reach, without even a way to contact him. Pulling an old blue T-shirt of his into your lap and winding your fingers into it, feeling increasingly tired due to the running and crying, you curled up into a ball on the floor around the shirt, and fell into a shallow dreamless sleep.

When you woke up a dark haired guy was leaning over you, shaking your shoulder. "Hi... err... miss, why are you here? Embarrassed, you sit up.  
"Thor was... I mean is my boyfriend. Um... I have a key" you lift it up to show him. "And your name is?"  
I'm (Name)."  
"Okay, well my name is Ward, and I've been asked to check over this apartment." Recognising him you say -  
"You're from S.H.I.E.L.D aren't you?"  
"Yes. Have we met?"  
"I was the girl with the broken shin."  
"Oh, the one Stark brought me down to treat." He smiled at you, helping you stand. "How's the leg?" You were surprised by his concern.  
"Umm I got the cast off yesterday."  
"Good, good". You regressed into an awkward silence.  
" ... I should probably go. Can I take some of his stuff with me?" After a slight pause he replied  
"Technically no, but as long as you check the stuff you take with me first I'll let you." "Thanks" you said, offering a weak smile. Still holding the shirt, you wandered through the apartment. When you returned you were carrying a few small items, including a few pictures of you and Thor you'd found lying around.  
"You done?" Ward asked, already busily sorting through the stuff.  
"Yeah. I guess I can't come back here can I?"  
"Unless, I mean until Thor returns no. And I'm going to have to ask for your key." You handed it to him reluctantly. Before you left Ward stopped you. "(Name), here's my cell number. If you want an update on what- if anything S.H.I.E.L.D. knows about Thor, I'll tell you what I can."  
"Thanks" you said, meaning it as you took one last look around the room, before leaving the S.H.I.E.L.D agent to sort through the empty apartment.

When you got back to your apartment it was just past lunchtime. You placed the shirt and photos gingerly on top of a stack of boxes, as though they were some kind of holy relic, before winding your way to the kitchen. Looking for food in the cupboard you had to sort through piles of pop tart boxes before you found your enormous bar of emergency chocolate which Thor had got for your 3 week anniversary. It brought a small smile to your lips, and you crept through to the living room, the apartment sounding far too quiet without Thor crashing through It. You turned on the TV and went to finish the movie, hoping that if you acted like nothing was wrong you would begin to believe it yourself.

******************************************

More than a month later Thor still hadn't returned, but your apartment was just how he'd left it, boxes still stacked, pop tarts still making up 90% of the food in the house. It was you that had changed. You missed him badly- there'd been no news every time you rang Ward. Outside, at work you were okay, distracted from your loss, but at home you wandered aimlessly through the apartment, wishing he was waiting for you in one of the rooms. You were scared to move things because you were scared of letting him go.

And then, out of the blue Ward called you. "(Name), we've found him" you gasped, feeling like you were having a heart attack.  
"Where?"  
"New Mexico again. We're bringing him to S.H.I.E.L.D. Meet us there in an hour." And with that he put the phone down. You fell to the floor, your legs shaking and your breathing verging on hyperventilation. You began to laugh crazily, pulling yourself up on your wobbly legs and stumbling through the apartment, sending boxes flying. Grabbing your coat you ran outside into the city, and didn't stop running till you were at the S.H.I.E.L.D. building, even though you'd fallen and grazed your hands on the way. This time they let you in, and you sat in a meeting room anxiously waiting for their arrival. After about half an hour the door opened. You jumped up, but it was only Ward. " He's through here" he said, and you followed him quickly, butterflies in your stomach making you feel queasy. Finally you were led into a metal walled room close to the helipad, and as Ward stepped out if your way you stared across the room at the man you loved, who was staring right back. You'd stopped at the door, but now with a choked sob you ran to him, and he rose from the table he had been sitting on. You ran straight into his arms, which wrapped around you protectively. You were crying like crazy, but it wasn't until you leant back to look up at him you saw that he was too, although a enormous smile was spread across his face as well. "I missed you" you whispered.  
"and I you" he replied, the sound of his voice making you feel happier than you had in months. It was then your reunion was interrupted by a quiet "ahem". You turned to see a grumpy looking medic with a first aid kit. Whipping you head back around to Thor you said "You're hurt?" Before anxiously looking him over for a wound. On his shoulder there was a deep stab wound, bleeding slowly.  
"It doesn't hurt much" he said, still smiling down at you.  
"You're sure?" You said worriedly, moving to his side so the medic could bandage it. "I was willing to let it go untreated until I was back here with you. So yes, I'm sure" he says. The whole time he's touching you- your hair, your face, your arms, as though any distance between the two of you is too much. He now takes your hand in his, and sees the grazes on your palms. Frowning, he steals a pair of tweezers from the medic's bag and begins to pull out the tiny bits of grit embedded there.  
"Still clumsy I see" he murmurs to you, grabbing an alcohol wipe and continuing to clean the graze, which is deeper than you first thought. It stings, but you don't mind, marvelling the feel of his big, warm hands cupping yours, and staring at his face, trying to memorise every inch.  
"How'd it happen?" You ask.  
"How did what happen?" he says, preoccupied with your grazes.  
"The wound" You shift your gaze to look at him properly, and, sensing your scrutiny he looks up at you, and before you can stop it the words come flowing out. "And why did you leave without telling me why or were you were going? Why couldn't you tell me- or wake me at least? After the conversation we had about my... about Jack how could you just...leave me? Just like he did." Tears are beginning to fall again and Thor drops the tweezers, trying to make you meet his eyes. When you won't he bats the disgruntled medics away, and pulls you once more up against his chest.  
"I'm sorry, I should have woken you, but I thought that if I did i'd never work up the strength to leave. I should have known that a note wouldn't be enough to explain-" "You left a note?"  
"Yes, on the side... Didn't you find it?"  
"No." The tears came in torrents. "I...I thought you just left without saying goodbye." Thor crushed you even closer, and for a moment was silent. "I'm so sorry (Name)"  
"It's fine. What matters is that you're here now." He hummed in agreement, but you could tell that he still felt bad about it.  
"Let's forget about it okay?" you said, drying your tears on your Sleeve." We can talk about it later. I'm just happy to see you again." Thor gives you a serious look before picking you up and sitting you on the table, so your face is higher up and closer to his level. He leans in, and for the first time since he's returned he kisses you, gentle and lingering. He then leans his forehead against yours, his hands either of your face, his thumbs gently stroking along your cheekbones. You sit in silence for a moment, both of you with closed eyes, and you listen to his deep, even breathing.  
"I'm sorry (Name)" He says quietly.  
"I love you" you whisper in reply, and you feel him smile. He leans back from you, his eyes meeting yours. You smile back and before you know it you're laughing together, happy to see each other again after so long, and the Asgardian picks you up, ignoring his injured arm, and kisses you all over, making you laugh even harder as it tickles. When you've eventually both calmed down you smile up at him and say "Fancy a pop tart?" He chuckles before replying-  
"More than ever"


	3. Chapter 3

Can be read as Stand Alone or Third part ( see links below! )

Story: You and Thor redecorate, Go to a S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting, and go for a walk in the park.

Pairing: You and Thor

Characters: You, Thor, Tony, Steve, and Nick Fury.

Genre: Romance, some fluff

It was morning in Thor's high rise S.H.I.E.L.D. provided apartment, and the sun was flowing through the floor length windows and across the room, making everything look warm and happy. The furniture was draped with white cloth, and paint pots were strewn across the room- you were redecorating. In the corner a old radio balanced precariously on a rickety old step ladder, crackling out the song All Summer Long. Stretching to paint the wall, you were singing and humming, wiggling your hips in time to the old song. Wandering back in from the kitchen with a cold bottle of beer, Thor leant against the doorframe, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched you paint and dance, completely oblivious to his presence. You were wearing old scruffy too-big jeans, and they had slipped a little to reveal the pink waistband of your panties. Your hair was pulled back with a pale blue bandana, but stray strands had escaped around your face. Putting the beer down, Thor quietly crossed the room, before gently putting his hands on your still moving hips. It made you jump- you hadn't noticed him creep up on you. "Hey" he said softly, leaning his head on your shoulder as you carried on painting, but not dancing. His breath was tickling your ear, and you knew he could see you blushing, embarrassed to be caught dancing. "Hey back" you said, and you felt him chuckle quietly at the obvious embarrassment in your voice.  
"You don't need to be self conscious around me, you know." he said. "look." He pulled you around to face him, and as the final piano notes of the old rock song played he span you around and down, leaning you backwards to kiss you, with the paintbrush still held in your free hand. When you pulled away the surprised look on your face made him laugh again, as he swung you back up into a relatively upright position. You smiled back up at him, still holding his hand.  
"What do you think?" you asked, gesturing with the paintbrush towards the newly painted (favourite colour) wall. The Asgardian looked up at it thoughtfully.  
" Its a nice colour" he said. You moved towards the wall, releasing his hand, and carried on touching up the paint.  
"You think so?" you asked, not noticing Thor dipping his fingers in the paint pot behind you. As you turned back around he quickly hid the paint-covered hand behind his back.  
" Yes, it was a good choice he said" before walking up to you and cupping your cheek in his hand. A mischievous smile breaks out on his face as he sees the realisation dawn on your face, when you put your hand up to it and it comes back covered in paint.  
" I think you've got a little something just there" he said between laughs, gesturing to his face. You glare at him in mock anger, before reaching towards the paint pot yourself and giving your brush a good dunk. Seeing you do this Thor runs out of the room, still laughing, and you follow, dripping paint everywhere. Racing through the house, you cautch sight of yourself in the mirror and pause, seeing a bright ( paint colour) handprint covering the side of your face. Further down the corridor Thor stops, still laughing his head off.  
"You asked for it!" You yell playfully, carrying on the chase and sprinting down the hall after him. Eventually you trap him in a spare bedroom, and proceed to put paint all over the back and front of his shirt while he laughs crazily. Escaping again, he runs back to the room you were painting, but before he can grab anymore paint you catch up with him, brandishing your paintbrush.  
"I surrender!" He says, out of breath from all the laugher, and raising his hands in defeat. But instead of accepting you splash another load of paint at him, and this time its his expression which makes you laugh, still waving the paintbrush threateningly. He grabs your wrist, and steals the paintbrush from your hands before putting it back in the pot.  
"Women" he says with exasperation.  
"Men" you say in reply, rolling your eyes before smiling across the room at him. "What a mess!" you exclaim- you've dripped paint through most of the apartment, as has Thor with his now paint covered T-shirt. He pulls it off, throwing it across the room onto the paint sheet covered sofa. The sun illuminates his muscular chest, and staring shamelessly you watch him uncap his beer and take a swig. He catches you looking and winks at you, making you giggle, and then walks over to you, before unexpectedly swinging you up into his arms. Carrying you through the apartment to the kitchen as though you weigh nothing, he sits you on one of the bar stool style chairs that surround the table, before going over to the fridge and grabbing you a can of (favourite drink) and sitting opposite you. You drink it gratefully, resting your feet on his under the table.  
" I've got a debriefing at S.H.I.E.L.D. this afternoon" says the Asgardian, taking another swig of his drink.  
" Can I come with?  
" I would like to have your company- It's usually just Stark and the Captain arguing" He says. " Some humans, I just cannot understand" he shakes his head, looking thoughtful.  
" You and I both" you said, stealing his beer for yourself and taking a good long drink.

Thor was right, the debriefing was dull. You were sitting in a chair next to him, having pulled your legs up to put your feet on the chair. You drew idly on a memo pad on the meeting room table, a big sketch of the captain and Tony arguing over who had the best outfits. As you added the speech bubbles you heard Thor's quiet chuckle beside you- he too had zoned out of the meeting, and was watching you doodle. You began to write: 'how many more hours of this are there?' He murmured, "it'll be over soon." In reply you wrote 'not soon enough' with another little sketch of Nick Fury with a blah blah blah speed bubble. Thor chuckled again, and you returned to your drawing, only to be snapped back to reality by Fury leaning over your shoulder to steal the memo pad. "No passing notes in class, children" he said sarcastically, returning to the screens. You put your legs down with an expression like a scolded child, making Thor smile and pull you closer to lean on his shoulder. You're dimly aware of the sound of Tony mocking the "capsickle" again, and you sigh as the boredom of the meeting continues, fiddling with your boyfriend's fingers.

"God, I thought it would never end!" You say as you make your way out of the building, hand in hand with Thor.  
"True. It's a very human tradition to hold hour long meetings for absolutely no reason," says Thor, swinging your hands between you as you walked.  
"Can we go to the park?" You look up at him for an answer.  
"Of course." He grins back down at you, before lifting your hand to his lips, pressing them against your knuckles. You make your way across town to the park in the hot midday sun.

When you get there you wander along the paths, hand in hand under the shade of the trees. You joke and tease one another, other people turning to watch you enviously, wishing they were that happy. Laughing, you tease Thor about his love of pop-tarts, and in return he jokes that you eat so much (favourite food) he's surprised you're not the size of an elephant (he'd been watching the nature channel) You squeak indignantly, and shove him. Caught by surprise he stumbles and falls down a steep embankment to your right, which leads down to a large lawn next to a lake. He somersaults down the hill, out from the shade and into the sun, a muffled "oof" coming from him every time he rolls over his head. Slipping and stumbling down the slope, you run after him, yelling "I'm sorry!" over and over again. As you reach him he's sitting up at the bottom of the hill, legs splayed, one hand rubbing the back of his head as he squints in the bright sunlight, his shirt covered with dust from the dry ground. You throw yourself down next to him, touching his forearm gently.  
" Are you okay?" Thor chuckles, pulling you over to sit between his legs, his chest pressing against your back. "I'm Asgardian, it takes more than a fall down a hill to hurt me" you twist to look at him.  
"You're sure your okay? I'm sorry for pushing you." Thor sighs, ruffling your hair with one big hand.  
"You silly girl" he says affectionately, before leaning back on the grass, pulling you down to lie next to him. Rolling onto your side to rest a hand on his chest, you let the Suns heat bake you as you feel the steady rise and fall of his chest. You lie there together happily for a while, before your boyfriend nudges you to sit up. You do, and when he does he pulls of his shirt. Examining it, he puts his finger through a tear in the fabric.  
" That's two shirts you've destroyed in one day- I'm going to have to start charging you for them" he jokes. You reply:  
" I like you just as much without a shirt", pressing your hands flat against his muscular stomach as you lean in for a kiss. His hands fall to your waist, and before you know it the kiss deepens and the Asgardian rolls so he's on top of you, straddling your legs and trapping you against the ground as he kisses you. Breaking away with a quiet laugh, ever the restrained one, he falls back to lie by your side, staring up and the small clouds in the bright summer sky. You wind your fingers in his, and he turns to look at you, still smiling.  
" Were would I be without you?"  
"Well, not at the bottom of this hill with a ruined shirt is my guess" He laughs again, before grabbing you and pulling you over to lie on top of him. His face mere centimetres from yours he stares into your eyes, his arms tight around you, his hands pressing you to him.  
"There's no place I'd rather be, on this world or any other." He says, before kissing you again, his hands moving to wind his fingers in your hair as the sun beams down on you, making you both as warm on the outside as you feel inside


End file.
